Y eso, por no resistir
by HardLohve
Summary: Según Katniss, cuando el frío golpea, no queda más remedio que apretar los dientes y aguantar. Pero, ¿realmente es tan fácil de afrontar? ¿Qué pasa cuando el fuego, bandera de invitación de Profesionales, son los brazos que separan la vida de la muerte?


**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes, tramas y situaciones de Hunger Games no son mías, sino de Suzanne Collins…, ella sólo me los presta de modo no lucrativo, para terminar el Juego. **

**-…-…-…-**

**Título: Y eso, por no resistir. **

**Autor: HardLohve.**

**Fandom: The Hunger Games /Los Juegos del Hambre.**

**Personaje: Pues eso, la chica sin nombre del Distrito 8.**

**Sumary: Según Katniss, cuando el frío golpea, no queda más remedio que apretar los dientes y aguantar. Pero, ¿realmente es tan fácil de afrontar? ¿Qué pasa cuando el fuego, bandera de invitación de Profesionales, son los brazos que separan la vida… de la muerte?**

**Rating: K+**

**-…-…-…-**

Corro hacia un lugar seguro, o al menos eso es lo que creo. El frío se cuela por todo mi cuerpo, calándome despiadadamente cada vez más. Necesito una actividad que mantenga en acción mi organismo…, aunque desgraciadamente mi mente se escaquee constantemente de mis intenciones. Ella se desliza segura, por los recovecos que hilan mis atormentados recuerdos.

Sin poderlo evitar, imágenes inundan mi indefensa mente a cada paso que avanzo por el bosque. La Cornucopia, temible e inalcanzable, se alza ante mis empañados ojos, imán de sus objetos custodiados, tentativa de todos los tributos, trampa y carcelera de todos ellos.

Sofocada, me paro jadeante bajo la protección de un robusto árbol. Echo las manos sobre las rodillas, con la respiración no sólo alterada por la carrera sino también por el tórrido miedo. No dejan de repetírseme destellantes imágenes de la Cornucopia, que se alza orgullosa y blanqueada, alumbrando el rastro rojo de la muerte. Cornucopia, brillante, metálica y resbaladiza, en la que los tributos desaparecen al mismo ritmo en que los objetos se deslizan hacia nuevas y garrapateadas manos. Cornucopia, bajo la cual las vidas se les escurren como agua goteante en una alcantarilla, mientras se apuñalan, acuchillan o golpean. El nombre de Dareck se ahoga luminoso entre ellos, inseparable, insalvable, inolvidable.

Con manos temblorosas, me seco las lágrimas que no dejan de salirme, al tiempo que me acurruco contra la corteza del rugoso árbol, intentando minimizar los sablazos del viento sobre mi desprotegida piel. Clavo la vista en el camuflado rostro de mi sombra, y pienso curiosa, que ella también debe sentirse atada a unos pasos que la arrastran y que la impiden enfilar su propio camino. Soplo mis heladas manos tratando de hacerlas entrar en calor, pero la noche es fría, la niebla intransita, y mis manos…, pequeños trocitos de escarcha.

Estoy tan sumergida en mi sesión privada de caldeamiento, que doy un brinco cuando comienzan a sonar fuertes trompetas, anunciando el inicio del himno de Panem; es el momento de revivir la pesadilla, de mostrarnos, por si no había quedado claro, el recuento de muertos que hoy han caído sin cuartel, como moscas estrelladas en el cristal, en pleno vuelo hacia sus únicas posibilidades. Desalentada, ojeo el resplandecido cielo en el cual flota el sello del Capitolio. Así, una a una, voy revisando caras que antes tenían identidad, y que ahora han quedado reducidas a simples numeritos de unos lejanos Distritos, a un gesto de necesitada impasibilidad, a un adiós aplaudido, a un vergonzoso alivio, a un impotente suspiro.

Sí, moqueo sin poderlo evitar. ¿Quién será la próxima? -me pregunto temblorosa- ¿la niña liviana del Distrito 11? ¿El indefenso cojo del 10? ¿yo, que carezco de cualquier artimaña de supervivencia? ¿yo, que soy incapaz de entrar en calor, mucho menos de superar a robustos chicos? ¿yo…, yo…, yo?.

Descorazonada, barro el suelo con los pies, como queriendo encontrar una satisfactoria resolución a mis desquiciadas dudas. Inesperadamente, gracias a la luz que desprende la pantalla del aerodeslizador, consigo localizar, en el claro sobre el cual estoy asentada, pequeñas ramitas que parecen haber encontrado un modo provisional de evitar la humedad; parecen estar listas, quizás, para ser prendidas. Antes de que se aleje el aerodeslizador y me sumerja de nuevo a oscuras, alargo las rígidas manos y las sujeto con las pocas fuerzas que consigo reunir. Me las acerco al pecho, agradecida de haberlas encontrado, como si se tratase del mayor tesoro del mundo… cuando en realidad, sólo es lo que me salva de convertirme en un polo viviente. Con renovado entusiasmo, las froto con ahínco, y tras dos o tres intentos, logro sacar una oscilante chispa azul que se prende a mis pupilas, cegando momentáneamente mi vista, mi entusiasmo, mis soplidos. Es increíble, cómo una temblorosa llama, puede convertir en flamígera mi apagado instinto de supervivencia.

Estoy a punto de atizar las temblorosas llamas, cuando lo oigo. Pisadas, bajo las cuales crujen ruidosamente las secas hojas y algunas ramas caídas. Voces, que ni se molestan en bajar el volumen porque creen en la supremacía de sus inesquivadas fuerzas. Armas, que sisean descaradamente al ser decididamente desenvainadas. Es ese ruido metálico de cuchillos, espadas, lanzas y hachas frotadas entre sí, entre madera, entre carne, el que me hace agarrarme a las apagadas ramitas y salir disparada hacia adelante. Quizás no me crea capaz de vencer; quizás esté más que desmoralizada por estar en esta Arena, pero instinto de supervivencia o no, lo cierto es que no estoy dispuesta a darles mi vida en bandeja de plata.

Así que, corro con energías que creía perdidas. Olvidando mi frío, olvidando mi tedio, olvidando mis miedos. Lo único que tengo claro es que deseo alejarme de estos tributos sedientos de mi muerte, necesitados de ella, como abejas necesitadas de miel encerradas en un panal reseco. Corro, confundiendo la omnipresente luz de la luna con las luces artificiales de mis perseguidores.

Por un iluso momento, el pánico me abandona y me transporta a mi Distrito, a un día feliz e inolvidable en el que, tras salir de una excursión en una de las tantas fábricas textiles que tenemos, me alcé con el primer puesto, medalla de resistencia del Distrito 8.

Sí, creo estar rodeada de gente que me insta a seguir, cuando en realidad son los bultos nudosos de los árboles los que me salen al camino. Creo oír gritos de aliento y apoyo, cuando en verdad son los aterrados chillidos de los insectos nocturnos los que fingen ser mi jubiloso público. Así, vuelo por zancada y zancada; alumbrada por la luna, me refugio entre sombra y sombra; escondida, me deslizo entre ramas y ramas, culebreo entre polvo y raíces, brinco sobre troncos y salientes.

De repente, choco frontalmente con un árbol, cayendo despatarrada por el suelo. El golpe me devuelve bruscamente a la realidad; me hace recordar que corro para salvarme, no para lucirme. Sin embargo, no me levanto del suelo. Agudizo el oído y compruebo que una vez más, he conseguido burlar sus armas. Gimoteando, me recuesto dolorosamente contra un arbusto, avivando el fuego que antes me impidieron terminar de encender. Las llamas salen con presteza, con vivacidad, emocionantes, esparciendo una ola generosa de calor por el aire, por todas partes. Calor. ¡Oh, el buen calor!. emblandece mis piernas, relaja mis brazos, dormita mis sentidos.

La pequeña fogata centellea vivamente ante mis entornados ojos, creando entre sus brazas el contorno de agrietados rostros familiares, siluetas de sonrisas añoradas, de perfilados brazos invitantes, de palabras de bienvenida. Sin poderlo evitar, me creo la fantasía que me ofrece las llamaradas, ya que tristemente, se propaga por mi cara un mohín esperanzador. Resbalo por el tronco al quedar completamente dormida. Pero no me importa, porque sueño que estoy en casa, a salvo, lejos, muy lejos de aquí, arrullada por el amor, salvada de esta pesadilla.

Cuando me despierto, no sé con exactitud cuanto tiempo ha pasado. Sin embargo, noto enseguida que el clima ha bajado, ya que expulso un vaho al expirar, el cual forma espirales de humo que quedan flotando en el aire. Tengo la mente embotada, el cuello rígido, los miembros reciamente contraídos. Intento estabilizarme, pero estoy terriblemente entumecida, zarandeada por fuertes ráfagas de viento. Sin embargo, ni siquiera es eso lo que más me asusta, sino las difuminadas personas que se abalanzan imparables sobre mi. Trato de huir, de verdad, pero no puedo. Huir no de ellos, sino de sus métodos. Huir no de sus acciones -que obviamente es eliminarme-, sino del voluntario rencor que pondrán durante la faena.

Aunque lo intento, desde el principio sé bien que me será imposible correr. La partida de caza de esta noche (y la correspondiente carrerilla que me pegué) empieza a pasarme inoportunamente factura, ya que lo único que consigo es ponerme a cuatro patas y empezar a gatear desesperadamente. A pesar de la tentativa, el esfuerzo es mucho para mí. Mis manos arañan y resbalan por la endurecida tierra, en lugar de empujarme por ella. Mis rodillas tiemblan descontroladamente, provocando que me encorve sobre la espalda. Mis labios morados, tiritan, a cada aguijón, de la inclemente brisa. Percibo , cada vez más cerca, sus resuellos, sus bramidos, sus gritos de júbilo; incluso noto, bajo las yemas de mis acalambrados dedos, las pisadas que dan, ya que retumban en el terreno, cercando mi camino.

Sin embargo, no pienso rendirme. No quiero rendirme. Aunque la suerte no esté de mi lado, no puedo rendirme. Con obstinación, trato de avanzar con mayor urgencia, pero asustada, flaqueo inevitablemente, dándome de bruces contra una piedra; comienzo a sangrar profusamente de la boca. El daño es cegador, dan ganas de ovillarme y llorar. Sin embargo, los otros tributos van acortando las distancias. Así que, enterrando el dolor en la maraña en la que se han convertido mis emociones, comienzo a arrastrarme con tesón por el suelo, tratando, aunque sea por milímetros, de escapar de sus afiladas armas.

Pero a pesar de mis intentos, de mis patadas, de mis empujes, esta vez, no logro zafarme de ellos. Caen sobre mí implacablemente, poniendo, como temía, un indirecto corrector a cada golpe. No sé quien es quien. No sé quién tiene qué. Sólo sé que mientras otros me patean y me azuzan un poco, es sólo uno, creo un chico, quien marca con una lanza mi cuello.

Curioso, pensar ahora, lo mucho que siempre había creído que mi muerte sería fulminante, rápida e indolora; que estaría demasiado aterrada para sentir, para gemir, para resistir. Sin embargo, siento, claro que siento. Siento, cada burla, puya o insulto velado. Siento, cada sonrisa entusiasta con su inexpresiva mirada. Siento, cada uno de los porrazos que llaman a los cardenales. Siento, cada punzada que me convierte en un poyo al que hay que pinchar para comprobar lo bien que sabe. Pero lo que más siento es notar como, poco a poco, se clava la lanza en mi arqueado cuello…, cómo la sangre va manando de mi como si de una garrafa de vino en plena fruición se tratase.

Los ramalazos de malestar son tal, que no puedo evitar traicionarme a mi misma,, no puedo evitar gemir, suplicar por un perdón, prometerles una aliada…, soy incapaz de resistir. Lo que más pega es el espantoso dolor. Un dolor opresivo…, innecesario, inaguantable… profundo, prolongado…, nada efímero.

Soy sangre brotando a borbotones, nervios perdiendo los estribos, poros que arden en carne viva; sentidos que se nublan, latidos que lentamente se merman, conciencia que titila en la orilla de la pérdida, respiración al borde mismo del abismo.

A lo lejos, oigo como se vitorean y felicitan entre sí, regocijados al contar que queda uno menos. ¿Son conscientes de que aún sigo viva? ¿o es que es su intención dejarme desangrándome aquí sola?. Habría preferido mil veces que me torturasen, que me matasen de golpe. Así lo único que consigo es tener una muerte mediocre, patética, penosa…, ni siquiera es notable, conmovedora…, sólo insignificante.

En mi nebuloso estado, noto como me mueven y remueven, cómo me registran en busca de más provisiones con las que completar su depósito interminable de reservas. Estoy sumergida en un limbo de ilusiones. No distingo lo que es real de lo que no lo es. ¿Son ciertos esos brazos que se extienden para cogerme? ¿son reales los aplausos orgullosos? ¿son ciertas las voces que se alejan discutiendo sobre no se qué cosa a rematar? ¿es cierto el aliento tibio que calienta mis oídos gracias a un apremiante susurro?. ¡Espera, espera, espera!; los brazos y el susurro sí son ciertos… pero ¿de quién?

Apiñando todo el interés que me quedan, abro los ojos como rendijas estáticas sin parpadeo. Sobre mi veo una figura reclinada, un chico con la cara amoratada, los brazos vendados… creo que es uno de los matones. De inmediato, intento revolverme de su agarre, tratando de que me suelte, pero tengo tan pocas fuerzas que hasta el intento resulta algo patético. ¿A qué ha venido? ¿a trocearme, a despedazarme en tiernos trocitos?. Sin embargo, él hace algo mucho peor. Me aprieta los hombros con cuidado, con afecto, con disculpas en los ojos. Tiene media cara oculta por unos plateados rizos, pero el resto está iluminado por la luz del alba, dándole un tímido aspecto de familiaridad. Sus ojos azules están opacados, no sé bien si por lo que sé que se dispone a hacer, o por la rojiza luz de la naciente mañana, pero lo único que me queda claro es que él, a diferencia de los otros, no disfrutó, no disfruta, ni disfrutará nunca, de este momento violento.

Con una afligida mueca en los labios, se inclina ante mí y coloca un cuchillo sobre mi esternón. Confirmo, agradecida, que sólo quiere darme la muerte rápida que se me ha negado. A pesar de ello, su porte me reconforta, sus labios prometen nunca olvidar, sus manos en mis mejillas me invitan a marchar. Conmovida por la muerte rápida e indolora que pretende darme, por el perdón por el que aún claman sus ojos, por el temblor de su barbilla, reúno todas las fuerzas que me quedan, y coloco mis manos alrededor de las suyas; le insto a terminar con un débil pero seguro movimiento.

Entre tanto, alzo la vista hacia el cielo que clarece, pero me parece tan falso, tan ilusorio, tan nocivo…, tan poco acogedor, que no quiero que forme parte de mi último atisbo al mundo. Así que, giro la cabeza hacia esos ojos azules que, a pesar de todo, aún siguen sosteniéndome la mirada. Ojos azules, como un día claro, límpido, soleado y prometedor. Azules, como la mar dibujado en unas tintas de papel; azules, como el hermoso cielo que tanto antojo ver. Con el rabillo del ojo, veo como el chico aprieta los dientes y gira decidido las manos, escondiendo en sus ojos las lágrimas que no se le permite derramar. Por dentro me estalla una porción de resignación, de esperanza, de cielo abierto para mí, mientras a la cadencia de un cañonazo, revoloteo libre, imparable, de cabeza a los abiertos brazos de la muerte.


End file.
